3 Heart, 2 Love, 1 Soul
by Deestoria
Summary: a BaekYeol - KrisBaek fanfiction / "Hanya dirimu yang aku butuhkan, bukan mereka atau dirinya. Hanya dirimu yang sanggup membuatku hidup. Biarkan aku bersamamu, temani aku, karena aku sungguh membutuhkanmu." - Baekhyun to Chanyeol / read description


**Deestoria**

**.**

_**present**_

**.**

**"3 HEART, 2 LOVE, 1 SOUL"**

**.**

**Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kris**

**Category**** : Boys Love**

**Rate****d : T**

**Genre**** : Hurt - Comfort**

**Length**** : Oneshot**

**Information : AU - OOC - Marriage Life**

**Warning : a lot of KrisBaek scene**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO**** DEESTORIA**

**November**** - ****2013**

**.**

_**Tiada hal lain yang aku inginkan, selain bersamamu, merasakan cinta dan kasih sayangmu, menikmati sentuhan dan ciumanmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan memeluk dirimu, hanya bersamamu, hanya diriku dan dirimu, tanpa batas apapun**_

**.**

**Hai! Dee balik bawa epep absurd lagi. Plot story diadaptasi dari sebuah video klip dengan sedikit tambahan di sana sini. Video klip siapa hayo? Thehee. Harap yang BaekYeol shipper bisa paham kalo adanya KrisBaek ini untuk kepentingan cerita. Ga lebih, ga kurang. Baek tetep punya Yeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kekeke**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, suasana terlihat sepi. Rumah dengan 2 bangunan terpisah itu seolah tidak memiliki kehidupan. Di dalamnya, seorang namja tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang rumah itu. Taman yang menjadi pemisah antara bangunan utama di depan dan bangunan kedua di belakang. Baekhyun termangu menatap hamparan langit biru yang memudar menjadi jingga. Cahaya matahari perlahan tapi pasti mulai meredup.

"Baekkie."

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan ke sampingnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah sayang. Hari mulai gelap dan angin mulai dingin. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menatap langit.

"Aku masih ingin di sini Yeollie. Kau tetaplah di sini. Temani aku. Aku ingin bersamamu. Hanya itu. Bukan yang lain."

Kreeet!

Terdengar suara gerbang terbuka diikuti suara sebuah mobil.

"Kris sudah pulang. Masuklah ke dalam. Jangan begini."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin di sini bersamamu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi Kris kan suamimu."

"Kau juga suamiku Yeollie!"

"Aku mohon Baekkie. Kris sangat mencintaimu, dia suamimu. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, aku mohon, berhentilah bersikap tak acuh pada Kris."

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, "Tapi aku ingin bersamamu Yeollie. Aku selalu ingin di sampingmu."

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku janji."

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dan menggeleng kuat, "Jangan mengucap janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati karena rasanya itu sakit sekali Yeollie. Hiks. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sangat sakit. Hiks.", Baekhyun terisak.

"Jangan menangis lagi Baekkie. Aku minta maaf. Maaf."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk. Matanya terpejam. Dia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengusap tangannya. Dan itu sukses membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

###

Kris memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dia sungguh lelah selepas seharian bekerja mengurus perusahaan. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari mobil lalu merenggangkan dasinya. Tangannya terlihat menenteng jas dan tas kerjanya. Langit mulai berangsur gelap seiring dengan matahari yang telah bersembunyi beberapa saat lalu.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar ketika tangan Kris menggapai gagang pintu utama. Dia lalu membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku pulang." sapanya.

"Appa!", seruan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon membalas sapaan Kris.

Senyum Kris mengembang melihat 2 anak kecil yang merupakan kembar itu dengan penuh semangat berlari menuruni tangga ke arahnya.

Kris berjongkok dan membuka kedua tangannya bermaksud menyambut keduanya. Dan benar saja, mereka langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kris.

"Appa." sapa keduanya dalam pelukan Kris. Kembali, Kris tersenyum, "Bagaimana anak-anak appa di sekolah hari ini eum? Apa kalian nakal?" tanya Kris seraya kedua tangannya mengelus kepala kedua bocah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak appa. Hari ini hari yang keren. Aku berhasil menjadi kapten tim basket setelah melalui tes yang diberikan guru Lee dan ujian matematikaku mendapat nilai 90." jawab si bocah namja, Hyunsun, dengan bangga.

"Dan aku mendapat nilai 100 dalam ujian bahasa Inggris, selain itu aku juga dipilih untuk ikut lomba melukis tingkat propinsi bulan depan appa." jawab si bocah yeoja, Hyunmoon, dengan berbinar bahagia.

Wajah Kris terhias senyum lebar, tangannya mengusak kepala keduanya, "Anak pintar. Kalian memang pintar. Apa kalian sudah memberitahu eomma?" tanya Kris.

Kedua bocah itu saling pandang lalu menunduk dan diikuti sebuah gelengan.

"Kami belum memberitahu eomma." ucap Hyunsun lirih.

Kris menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar appa yang memberitahu eomma.", Kris menenangkan.

Dan saat itu, Baekhyun terlihat memasuki rumah dari pintu belakang. Masih sama. Wajahnya nampak sayu. Matanya bengkak karena memang sudah cukup lama Baekhyun kurang tidur dan dia terlalu banyak menangis. Dia berjalan menunduk sebelum akhirnya menatap Kris yang tengah bersama Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon. Tidak ada ekspresi. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

_'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu Baek? Sampai kapan?'_, Kris membatin seraya menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah pelan ke kamarnya.

###

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar. Dia menunduk melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Namja itu duduk di tempat tidur yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Dia terdiam hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah isak tangis.

"Hiks hiks. Yeollie, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Hiks."

Baekhyun menatap taman belakang rumahnya dari jendela. Pandangannya sayu ketika retinanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya. Namja itu tidak membalas, dia menunduk dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu Yeollie. Hiks.", Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dan perlahan terlelap.

###

Kris tengah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dibantu Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon.

"Nah, masakannya sudah jadi. Sekarang kita tata di meja makan. Ok?" titah Kris.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, "Siap appa!" seru keduanya bersemangat. Mereka membawa masakan yang sudah matang ke meja makan dan menatanya.

"Appa, apa eomma akan makan malam bersama kita?" tanya Hyunsun. Kris menatap bocah itu dan saudaranya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum mengurai senyuman.

"Kalian makan saja dulu ya, biar appa panggilkan eomma." ucap Kris disambut anggukan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon.

Langkah Kris berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Baekhyun, makan malam sudah siap. Anak-anak ingin makan bersamamu. Turunlah Baek."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Kris pun memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

Matanya tertegun menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di tembok seraya menatap keluar jendela.

Kris menghela nafas. Dia mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur menyentuh namja itu.

"Baek, makan dulu. Anak-anak menanyakanmu."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku ingin bersama Chanyeol. Aku ingin bersamanya Kris."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Kris kembali menarik nafas dan melepaskannya perlahan.

Dia mencoba menahan sakit hati dengan setiap penolakan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Sudah 3 tahun mereka menikah dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima kehadirannya. Hanya Chanyeol yang dia inginkan untuk bersamanya, selalu itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Kris lelah, tapi dia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun hingga tidak mempedulikan lagi rasa sakitnya, terlebih Kris bertahan karena ini untuk Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawa makananmu kemari. Tunggulah.", Kris mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup kepalanya. Baekhyun tak menanggapi sama sekali sampai Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

Kris menuruni tangga.

"Appa, eomma mana?" tanya Hyunmoon.

Kris menatap yeoja kecil itu, "Eomma sedang istirahat. Appa akan membawakan makan malam untuk eomma. Kalian selesaikan makan kalian lalu segera tidur ya." ucap Kris seraya mengambil makanan untuk Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu terdiam, mata kecil keduanya mengamati Kris yang beranjak ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan eomma Sun." ucap Hyunmoon.

"Aku juga. Aku merindukan eomma yang selalu bernyanyi untuk kita sebelum tidur seperti dulu."

"Semoga eomma cepat kembali seperti dulu.", Hyunmoon berdoa. Anggukan Hyunsun menyambut ucapan saudaranya.

Kris kembali memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Namja itu masih belum berubah posisinya dari terakhir Kris melihatnya. Kris meletakkan piring makanan yang dia bawa juga minuman di meja. Setelahnya dia duduk di tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun. Mengusapnya, lalu mencium punggung tangan itu.

"Baekhyun, makanlah dulu."

Gelengen kepala Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Kris, "Aku ingin Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu dengannya." pinta Baekhyun.

Kris menunduk dan terdiam, ingin sekali rasanya menulikan telinganya mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kau menemui Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Dengan masih mengelus tangan Baekhyun, Kris menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku tahu Baek. Tapi setidaknya makan dulu, baru kau bertemu Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan sedih jika kau tidak makan."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris, "Aku tidak mau makan Kris, aku mau bertemu Chanyeol!", namja kecil itu lalu meninggalkan kamarnya dan Kris yang menatapnya diam.

Kaki Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Eomma.", Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon berucap ketika melihat eomma mereka, Baekhyun, terlihat tergesa-gesa. Namja itu berlari ke taman belakang dengan menangis. Dia duduk di kursi taman. Matanya menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, bulir bening mengalir di pipinya.

"Yeollie, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon. Hiks.", Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya merasakan sesak yang telah menghimpitnya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Tanpa dia ketahui, Kris menatapnya dari jendela kamar. Namja itu menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun.

_'Baekhyun, aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak terus seperti ini?'_ batin Kris.

###

Hari telah berganti Minggu. Kris tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biar kami yang buka appa.", Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon berlari ke arah pintu utama. Kris tersenyum melihat itu. Mereka memang anak-anak yang cerdas.

Tangan mungil Hyunsun membuka pintu.

"Eunhyuk halmoeni!" serunya seketika ketika melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu. Hyunmoon pun tak kalah sumringah, keduanya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Eunhyuk.

Mendengar teriakan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon, Kris menyusul ke depan. Senyumnya mengembang melihat Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang bergelayut manja di kanan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk ahjumma." sapa Kris seraya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada namja paruh baya itu.

Namja yang masih terlihat muda meski sudah cukup berumur itu tersenyum.

"Ah Kris. Harus berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku dengan eomma. Kau kan sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Lagi pula, kau kan suami Baekhyun. Biasakanlah memanggilku eomma. Ok?" ucap Eunhyuk.

Kris tersenyum, "Baiklah eomma." ucapnya kemudian.

Mereka beranjak masuk ke dalam. Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon membawa makanan yang dibawa Eunhyuk.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Raut wajah Kris berubah mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia ada di taman belakang?", Eunhyuk memastikan.

Kris mengangguk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia lalu melangkah ke taman belakang. Terlihat Baekhyun termangu menatap hamparan langit biru. Pandangan matanya nampak kosong.

"Eomma harap kau bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi Baekhyun. Eomma tahu ini sudah berlangsung lama, tapi eomma harap kau tidak akan mundur. Chanyeol sangat percaya padamu Kris. Kau mau kan?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun apapun kondisinya eomma. Seberapa lama aku harus menunggu agar dia bisa menerimaku, akan aku lakukan. Lagi pula aku pun tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol." tutur Kris.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun, memorinya membawanya mundur 3 tahun ke belakang.

_(Flashback On)_

_Waktu menunjuk hampir jam 10 malam. Di sebuah kafe di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berbincang sembari menikmati minuman, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Kris._

_"__Yeol, pulanglah. Ini sudah hampir jam 10. Kasihan Baekhyun di __rumah sendirian." suruh Kris._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat karena menemuimu. Lagi pula ada orang tuaku di rumah." balas Chanyeol._

_Kris memperhatikan namja itu. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol terlebih dia minum cukup banyak lebih dari biasanya sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Padahal Kris tahu __betul bahwa sejak menikah, Chanyeol berhenti total dari minuman beralkohol. Total, tanpa seteguk pun. Tapi malam ini, di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 2 tahun berselang, Chanyeol minum cukup banyak dan Kris tahu, jika sudah begitu, pasti ada yang sedang di pikirkannya._

_"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris seraya menatap Chanyeol._

_Namja yang ditanya menoleh ke arah Kris, "Aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang aku kenapa?"_

_"Aku mengenalmu sangat lama Yeol. Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu. Kau minum cukup banyak. Setahuku, kau sudah berhenti minum sejak menikah. Katakan, ada apa? Apa terjadi masalah antara kau dan Baekhyun?" _

_Chanyeol meneguk minumannya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada Kris. Kami baik-baik saja."_

_"Lalu apa ada masalah yang lain hingga kau begini? Kau harusnya berbahagia karena lusa kan ulang tahun pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun." _

_Senyum terukir di wajah Chanyeol mendengar Kris mengingatkannya tentang ulang tahun pernikahannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kris. Sungguh.", Chanyeol menatap gelasnya, "Hanya...", dia menghentikan kalimatnya._

_"Hanya apa?"_

_Tangan Chanyeol memainkan gelasnya, "Aku merasa tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Aku merasa gagal sebagai suaminya. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa keadaannya akan jauh lebih baik jika dia menikah denganmu.", Chanyeol menatap Kris._

_Kris tertegun dengan ucapan Chanyeol._

_"Aku cukup sering merasa bersalah padamu karena telah menikah dengan Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung aku merebutnya darimu. Kau yang pertama mengenalnya, yang pertama mencintainya, tapi justru aku yang menikah dengannya." tutur Chanyeol._

_Namja di samping Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Memang benar jika Kris adalah orang pertama yang mengenal Baekhyun dan mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya ke Baekhyun ketika mereka bertiga tengah menonton live music di perayaan musim semi._

_Chanyeol dengan berani mengatakan perasaannya di atas panggung di hadapan semua orang dan saat itu juga meminta Baekhyun untuk menikahinya. Sementara Kris, dia memang sudah lama mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, takut jika hubungannya dan Baekhyun akan memburuk. Tapi ada keuntungan juga bagi Kris tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya, karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol._

_Keduanya ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kris tidak marah, sama sekali tidak. Dia bahagia. Walau pada akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu perasaan Kris ke Baekhyun sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka karena Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya tanpa maksud apapun. Hanya untuk melegakan hatinya._

_Chanyeol sempat bimbang untuk meneruskan pernikahannya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Karena mereka tidak ingin menyakiti Kris yang adalah sahabat mereka. Namun Kris meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dan memang, Kris baik-baik saja. Dia masih mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintainya, namun dia tahu Baekhyun lebih bahagia bersama Chanyeol._

_"Aku minta maaf Kris." ucap Chanyeol memecah lamunan Kris._

_Mata keduanya saling beradu. "Untuk apa?"_

_"Merebutnya darimu. Menyakiti dan mengecewakanmu sebagai sahabat. Aku dan Baekhyun minta maaf."_

_Kris tersenyum, "Kau dan Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu dan aku pun sudah menjawabnya. Kalian ini memang soulmate. __Selalu saja mengulang hal yang s__ama. Ckckck.", Kris menegu__k__ minumannya._

_Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Keduanya terdiam seolah menyelami pikiran masing-masing._

_"Kris."_

_Mendengar namanya disebut, Kris menoleh, "Apa?"_

_"Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun."__ucap Chanyeol __kemudian._

_Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol._

_"Apa yang kau katakan?", Kris mencoba memastikan yang baru saja di dengarnya._

_Chanyeol menoleh, memandang Kris, "Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Baekhyun." ucapnya. Kris bisa melihat permohonan di mata Chanyeol._

_"Kau gila. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau memintaku untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Yeol."_

"_Aku serius Kris. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Baekhyun."_

_Kris menatap sahabatnya. Dia bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah Chanyeol. Tapi permintaan Chanyeol benar-benar gila._

_"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun?"_

_Chanyeol menatap Kris, "Aku pikir kau punya hak untuk menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Baekhyun. Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku butuh bantuanmu Kris."_

_"Aku akan membantumu menjaga Baekhyun, tapi kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk menikah dengannya Yeol. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun? Dia akan merasa dipermainkan."_

_"Aku akan bicara dengannya. Lagi pula, ini untuk kebaikannya."_

_"Dari segi mana ini untuk kebaikannya? Kau justru menyakitinya."_

_"Tidak. Suatu hari dia pasti akan mengerti. Aku mohon menikahlah dengan Baekhyun."_

_Kris memandang Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mau Yeol. Walau pun aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku tidak mau. Sudahlah. Kita pulang saja. Sepertinya alkohol membuatmu ngawur.", Kris mengajak Chanyeol segera beranjak namun namja itu tidak bergerak. Mata kedua sahabat itu beradu._

_"Kau masih menganggapku sahabat kan? Jika iya, aku harap kau mau menikah dengan Baekhyun." pinta Chanyeol. _

_Kris melihat pengharapan di mata Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya ini memintanya begitu._

_"__Ya ya ya. Aku akan menikah dengannya.__" jawab Kris kemudian tanpa maksud apapun selain untuk membuat Chanyeol diam, "Sekarang kita pulang."_

_"Berjanjilah. Jika waktunya tepat, kau mau menikah dengan Baekhyun. Berjanjilah Kris.", sekali lagi Chanyeol meminta._

_Janji? Chanyeol tahu betul cara memaksa Kris. Dia tahu bahwa Kris bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar janji, bahkan seumur hidupnya, namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, apapun itu dan terhadap siapapun. Dan kini Chanyeol memaksanya berjanji untuk menikahi Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol._

_"Kris."_

_Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris. _

_"Iya, aku berjanji akan menikahi Baekhyun jika waktunya tepat.", akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Kris. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi seperti ada keharusan bahwa dia harus mengucapkannya. Dan entah kenapa, Kris merasa itu bukanlah sebuah keharusan agar Chanyeol diam, tapi ada makna lain dan Kris sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi dia harap akan menemukan jawaban atas dorongan yang membuatnya berjanji demikian kepada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, dia beranjak, menepuk bahu Kris, "Terima kasih Kris. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa lega karena kau akan menjaga Baekhyun. Kau memang sahabat yang hebat. Ayo, kita pulang.", Chanyeol melangkah dahulu. Kris menatap punggung sahabatnya, ada perasaan berat yang mendadak muncul dan menghimpit di dalam sana._

_"Apa yang kau rencanakan Yeol?" gumam Kris lirih seraya mengikuti Chanyeol._

_Kris mengantar Chanyeol ke rumahnya, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Baekhyun serta si kembar yang ternyata belum tidur._

_"Appa!", si kembar berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengelus kepala kedua anaknya._

_Mata mungil Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon menatap sosok Kris yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol._

_"Siapa dia appa?" tanya Hyunsun._

_"Kenalkan, dia sahabat appa, Kris. Kalian boleh panggil dia dengan Kris appa." ucap Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun dan Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol._

_"Apa maksudmu menyuruh anak-anak memanggil Kris dengan appa? Seharusnya mereka memanggil Kris dengan ahjussi. Jangan bersikap konyol di depan anak-anak Chanyeol." protes Baekhyun. Dia terlihat tidak suka, terdengar dari nada bicaranya dan dia memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama bukan dengan panggilan adalah tanda Baekhyun tengah emosi. Baekhyun tidak emosi pada Kris, namun dia emosi pada ucapan Chanyeol._

_Kris merasa tidak enak. Sikap Baekhyun bisa dianggap sebagai penolakan bahwa dia tidak ingin ada Kris di kehidupan keluarga kecilnya. Lalu apa Kris harus mengabaikan janjinya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya? Kris tidak tahu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapi Baekhyun. Kris dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang dengan masih emosi melangkah menaiki lantai 2._

_"Sepertinya aku harus menarik janjiku tadi Yeol." celetuk Kris, "Kau lihat sendiri sikap Baekhyun."_

_Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tarik janjimu. Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun akan mengerti. Dia pasti bisa menerima, ini hanya masalah waktu." _

_Kris mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Masih mencoba mencari alasan kenapa Chanyeol begitu ingin dirinya menikah dengan Baekhyun._

_Dan selang malam itu, Kris akhirnya menemukan dorongan yang membuatnya berjanji kepada Chanyeol serta alasan Chanyeol memintanya menikahi Baekhyun berikut jawaban atas perasaan berat yang menghimpitnya semenjak mereka bertemu. Dengan dasar semua itu, tanpa beban, Kris menepati janjinya. Menikahi Baekhyun._

_(Flashback Off)_

###

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah. Kedatangannya disambut pelayan. Dia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dimana terlihat Donghae tengah menonton tv. Donghae menatap sang istri lalu mematikan tv.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap suaminya, lalu menggeleng, "Masih sama. Tidak ada perubahan."

Donghae menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Sementara Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku kasihan dengan Kris. Meski dia bilang dia tidak keberatan dengan kondisi Baekhyun, namun dia pasti terluka. Sudah 3 tahun dan Baekhyun masih seperti itu." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Hyukkie. Kita hanya bisa menunggu Baekhyun berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan atas keinginannya sendiri."

"Sampai kapan Hae?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu Hyukkie. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu."

Keduanya saling pandang. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia sungguh berharap kondisi Baekhyun segera membaik dan tidak terus-terusan seperti itu. Meskipun Eunhyuk memahami kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu, namun sikapnya menyakiti banyak orang, terutama Kris. Mengingat Kris dan Baekhyun, membawa Eunhyuk ke masa lalu.

_(Flashback On)_

_Eunhyuk tengah memasak di dapur kala dirasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya._

_"Chanyeollie, lepaskan tanganmu sayang."_

_Chanyeol pun menurut melepas tangannya dan berdiri di samping Eunhyuk seraya menatap sang eomma yang tengah memasak._

_"Eomma tahu saja kalau aku."_

_"Kau itu anak eomma. Lagi pula, badanmu itu besar, lebih besar dari appamu, tentu saja eomma dengan mudah mengenalimu meskipun kau tidak bersuara."_

_Mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, Chanyeol tersenyum._

_"Apa kau sendiri? Dimana Baekhyun?"_

_"Baekhyun di rumah eomma. Kyungsoo datang berkunjung."_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya. Bukankah besok ulang tahun pernikahanmu dan Baekhyun. Apa kalian sudah ada rencana untuk merayakannya?"_

_"Mungkin kami akan makan malam berdua."_

_"Hanya itu?", Eunhyuk memastikan._

_"Aku dan Baekhyun kan tidak pernah merayakannya dengan mewah eomma. Cukup hanya kami berdua."_

_"Iya eomma tahu. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Baekhyun?"_

_Chanyeol menatap eommanya, dia terdiam sesaat, "Aku akan membelinya hari ini." jawabnya kemudian._

_Eunhyuk hanya ber-O ria mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Matanya melirik ke anak semata wayangnya, dan Eunhyuk bisa menangkap raut gelisah di sana._

_"Kau kenapa sayang?", Eunhyuk menghentikan acaranya memasak dan memilih untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menatap eommanya, "Aku ingin Kris menikah dengan Baekhyun."_

_Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, "Maksudmu apa sayang?"_

_Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kris dan aku memintanya untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun."_

_"Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau meminta Kris untuk menikahi Baekhyun? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku sadar sepenuhnya eomma."_

_"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun? Dia pasti akan terluka."_

_"Baekhyun akan mengerti suatu hari nanti. Ini untuk kebaikannya eomma."_

_"Sayang, coba kau pikirkan lagi. Eomma tahu kau sudah menganggap Kris lebih dari sahabat, eomma pun sudah menganggapnya seperti anak eomma sendiri, tapi kau memintanya untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Eomma rasa itu berlebihan."_

_"Tidak. Ini yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun."_

_"Jika Kris menikah dengan Baekhyun menurutmu adalah hal yang terbaik, lantas bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol._

_Mata Chanyeol menatap eommanya lalu menunduk, dia tersenyum kecil. _

_Dddrrt! Dddrrrt!_

_Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Namja itu menatap layar ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga._

_"Halo."_

_"..."_

_"Baik. Aku kesana sekarang."_

_"..."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya setelah pembicaraan singkat itu selesai._

_"Eomma, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan pengacara Choi."_

_Dahi Eunhyuk berkernyit mendengar pengacara keluarganya disebut._

_"Kau ada urusan apa sampai menemui pengacara Choi?"_

_"Hanya urusan kecil.", Chanyeol mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluk eommanya erat, "Eomma, aku harap jika nanti tiba waktunya, eomma mau menyetujui permintaanku agar Kris menikah dengan Baekhyun. Eomma mau berjanji kan?", Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap eommanya._

_Eunhyuk mendapati bahwa Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Dan entah kenapa, ada perasaan bahwa dia tidak ingin mengecewakan permintaan anaknya ini. Perasaan itu membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Eomma berjanji."_

_Mendengar jawaban eommanya, Chanyeol tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih eomma. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma.", Chanyeol kembali memeluk eommanya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Pelukan yang sama juga ditunjukkan Eunhyuk._

_"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada appa.", Chanyeol beranjak, "Aku akan merindukan kalian. Daaah."_

_Eunhyuk tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Ada perasaan sedih menjalar di hatinya. Seakan ingin menahan Chanyeol agar tetap berada di sampingnya namun dia tidak bisa._

_"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chanyeollie." ujarnya lirih namun tidak bisa didengar sang putra karena Chanyeol telah hilang dari jarak pandangnya._

_Beberapa saat setelahnya, Eunhyuk menemukan maksud tujuan Chanyeol memintanya untuk menyetujui Kris menikah dengan Baekhyun, termasuk alasan mengapa Chanyeol menemui pengacara Kim. Atas semua itu, Eunhyuk menepati janji seorang ibu kepada anaknya. _

_(Flashback Off)_

###

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Namun sudah sejak pagi, Baekhyun masih setia berada di taman belakang. Kris mengamati istrinya itu dengan sedih. Baekhyun sama sekali belum makan sejak pagi. Bahkan ketika Eunhyuk membujuknya, namja itu diam saja. Dan hal yang sama juga Baekhyun tunjukkan ketika Kris menyelimuti namja itu karena Kris tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin.

Kris beranjak masuk, dia duduk di ruang tengah. Matanya menoleh ke samping, ke pintu belakang dimana dia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

###

"Yeollie, aku membutuhkanmu. Hiks.", Baekhyun terisak sementara matanya menatap langit yang kini tengah bertabur bintang. Bulir bening terlihat mengalir di pipi itu.

Hening. Sama sekali tak terdengar suara. Mungkin jika langit dan bintang bisa bersuara, mereka akan menertawakan Baekhyun karena kondisinya yang menyedihkan.

"Baekkie."

Baekhyun menoleh dan air matanya semakin deras ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang selalu dia sebut namanya.

"Yeollie, jangan pergi. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku mohon, jangan meninggalkanku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu kan? Jangan bersedih Baekkie."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Tapi kini kau meninggalkanku Yeollie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin bersamamu. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku tidak ingin di sini, aku merasa sendiri saat kau tidak bersamaku", Baekhyun menunduk, dia menangis.

Dia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, "Kau tidak sendiri Baekkie. Masih ada orang tuaku yang menyayangimu. Kau pun memiliki Kris yang sangat mencintaimu. Dan jangan lupakan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang merindukan kasih sayangmu. Kau tidak sendiri sayang."

Gelengan kepala Baekhyun semakin kencang seiring dengan derai air matanya, "Tapi mereka buka dirimu. Aku membutuhkanmu Yeollie, bukan mereka. Aku mohon. Hiks. Aku mohon."

"Tolong jangan egois Baekkie. Kau harus bisa melepaskanku. Sudah habis waktuku bersamamu, sekarang Kris yang harus menjagamu."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan Kris. Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa kau yang ku inginkan Yeollie. Bukan Kris."

"Kau harus bisa menerima keadaan ini sayang. Lepaskan aku. Terimalah kehadiran Kris. Aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan dan menjagamu. Biarkan aku pergi. Kau harus bisa menerima Kris. Jangan buat aku khawatir. Jangan membuat ini sulit sayang."

"Hiks hiks. Aku tidak mau. Hiks.", Baekhyun menunduk.

Sementara itu, Kris menatap Baekhyun dari pintu belakang. Dia mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun dan itu semakin membuat luka yang belum pernah sembuh semakin dalam dan perih. Kris lalu beranjak dari sana. Dia tidak ingin hatinya semakin terluka mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, meski dia bisa menerimanya.

###

Malam semakin larut. Namun Baekhyun tak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Kris tentu saja khawatir. Meskipun Baekhyun belum bisa menerima dirinya sebagai suami, tapi Kris adalah namja yang tahu tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami terlebih Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya menjaga Baekhyun. Kini dia tengah terjaga di ruang tengah sementara Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon sudah tidur.

Baekhyun menerawang langit yang sangat pekat. Entah kenapa, bintang mulai memudar tertutup awan. Dan bulir beningnya masih setia mengalir di pipinya.

"Baekkie sayang."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan Chanyeol yang membelai tangannya.

"Aku mohon sayang, jangan terus seperti ini. Sudah 3 tahun kau begini dan itu menyakitiku."

"Andai saja waktu itu kita tidak merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita di luar, semua tidak akan begini Yeollie. Hiks. Dari sekian moment dalam hidupku, aku sungguh mengutuk hari itu meskipun itu adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Hiks. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan kita? Hiks."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk seiring dengan bulir beningnya yang semakin deras. Memorinya berputar kembali ke saat terburuk dalam hidupnya.

_(Flashback On)_

_-3 tahun lalu-_

_"Baekkie sayang, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol dari bawah._

_"Iya.", terdengar derap langkah kaki Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap istrinya. _

_"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya merapikan poni Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun mengukir senyuman di wajahnya, "Iya. Ayo."_

_Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas, "Ayo.", dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan bergandengan tangan, keduanya menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir di luar._

_"Silahkan naik Park Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan naik ke mobil. Tak lama, Chanyeol telah duduk di kursi kemudi di sebelahnya. Mobil SUV putih itu pun melaju menembus malam jalanan Seoul._

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat bahagia sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini mereka akan merayakan 3 tahun pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran terkenal yang ada di sebuah desa di sekitar gunung Bukhan._

_Keheningan menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditambah kondisi jalan yang cukup gelap dan sepi._

_"Yeollie." panggil Baekhyun lirih. _

_Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi menoleh sejenak ke Baekhyun, "Ada apa sayang?"_

_Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu dan khawatir. Hatinya yang semula bahagia mendadak menjadi takut._

_Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam sembari masih menatap Chanyeol. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun, "Ada apa Baekkie? Kenapa kau diam eum? Kau sudah lapar ya?" goda Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, saat ini dia ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol, tapi tidak mungkin karena Chanyeol sedang menyetir._

_"Aku mencintaimu Yeollie. Sangat mencintaimu.", akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara. _

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, meraih tangan mulus Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya sembari tetap melihat ke jalan, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekkie. Sangat mencintaimu.", mata Chanyeol menatap sang istri. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sembari mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya._

_Baekhyun menunduk. Perasaannya tidak karuan, dia sungguh takut. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begini._

_"Kau...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Tidak akan pernah kan Yeollie? Kita...kita akan selalu bersama kan?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun sembari menatap Chanyeol perlahan._

_Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun lalu mengelus sayang kepala istrinya itu, "Selama yang kau mau sayang, kita akan selalu bersama."_

_Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus kepalanya juga pipinya dengan lembut. Hingga..._

_TIIIN! TIIIN!_

_Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati cahaya lampu yang menyorot jelas ke mobil mereka._

_"Yeollie awas!" teriak Baekhyun._

_Setelah itu, semuanya gelap._

_###_

_-2 minggu kemudian-_

_Bola mata Baekhyun terlihat bergerak meski kelopaknya masih tertutup. Eunhyuk yang ada di samping Baekhyun terkesiap._

_"Hae! Kris! Kemarilah. Baekhyun mulai sadar." panggil Eunhyuk. Seketika 2 orang namja mendekati Baekhyun._

_"Baekhyunnie, ayo bangun sayang.", Eunhyuk memanggil Baekhyun. Dan perlahan Baekhyun merespon dengan menggerakkan jarinya._

_*Baekhyun PoV*_

_Aku ingin membuka mataku yang terasa berat seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tertutup. Tapi rasanya aku tidak kuat. _

_"Baekhyunnie, ayo bangun sayang."_

_Ku dengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Tapi itu bukan suara Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya aku melihatnya, di sana, dia tersenyum padaku. Mengulurkan tangannya. "Saatnya kau pulang sayang. Semua orang sudah merindukanmu Baekkie."_

_Dan saat menyambut uluran tangannya, aku membuka mataku. Ku dapati Eunhyuk eomma, Donghae appa, dan Kris di sekitarku._

_"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Baekhyunnie." ucap Eunhyuk eomma seraya mengelus kepalaku._

_"Chanyeol. Di mana Chanyeol?" _

_Ku perhatikan raut wajah Eunhyuk eomma, Donghae appa, dan juga Kris berubah._

_"Biar aku panggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.". Donghae appa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Ku lihat Donghae appa menekan bel yang ada di tempat tidurku._

_"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?". Sebuah suara yang ku duga dari suster terdengar._

_"Pasien ruangan VVIP nomor 2 sudah sadar. Tolong suruh dokter kemari untuk memeriksa keadaannya." _

_"Baik tuan. Mohon ditunggu. Dokter Cho akan segera ke sana." _

_"Baiklah. Terima kasih.". Donghae appa menutup pembicaraan singkat itu lalu menatapku._

_Aku berkecamuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Memori kejadian waktu itu pun muncul di pikiranku hingga membuatku tersadar._

_"Yeollie!". Aku berusaha turun dari ranjangku namun Eunhyuk eomma mencegahku._

_"Baekhyunnie, tenang dulu sayang."_

_"Tapi Chanyeol...aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol eomma. Aku ingin bersamanya eomma. Aku ingin Chanyeol. Hiks. Aku mohon, biarkan aku bersama Chanyeol. Hiks."_

_Aku memeluk Eunhyuk eomma. Aku merasa kosong. Ada yang hilang dalam diriku dan aku yakin ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin bersamanya._

_Eunhyuk eomma mengelus kepalaku. Dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku._

_"Kau harus tenang Baekhyunnie. Jangan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai sikapmu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu sayang. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol." tutur Eunhyuk eomma._

_Mendengar setiap kalimat Eunhyuk eomma, justru membuatku sedih. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan menangis._

_"Yeollie, aku membutuhkanmu. Hiks hiks."_

_*End Baekhyun PoV*_

_###_

_-1 minggu kemudian-_

_Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari __rumah sakit. Dia dijemput oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan juga Kris. Mereka berempat kini tengah menuju ke mobil di halaman parkir rumah sakit._

_"Baekhyunnie, seperti yang aku katakan saat kau sadar bahwa setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang kita akan menemui Chanyeol." tutur Eunhyuk._

_Kris dan Donghae menatap keduanya lalu beralih ke Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memandang langit._

_Selama seminggu Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit, tak sekali pun dia melihat Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya sangat paham tentang apa yang terjadi. Namja itu menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Eunhyuk eomma."_

_"Iya. Ada apa Baekhyunnie?"_

_Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan terpaan angin pagi yang sejuk._

_"Aku ingin pulang. Tidak perlu menemui Chanyeol. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga dia akan pulang." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Eunhyuk, "Mungkin dia akan pulang." lanjutnya lirih seraya masuk ke mobil._

_Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kris saling pandang lalu mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke mobil._

_Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia masih setia menatap langit. Hatinya merasa kosong dan mati. Ada luka di dalam sana yang terlampau perih namun dia berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya. Namja itu menghela nafas, memejamkan mata membiarkan bulir beningnya mengalir menelusuri pipinya._

_###_

_Kris menghentikan mobil itu di depan sebuah __rumah. Baekhyun menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa pilu. Dia merasa sangat kosong. Baekhyun ingin tidak peduli dengan perasaannya meski dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa diberitahu. Baekhyun sangat paham. Tapi saat sampai di rumah, dia merasa tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya._

_Mereka melangkah memasuki rumah. Eunhyuk mendampingi Baekhyun diikuti Donghae dan Kris. Kedatangan mereka disambut pelayan. _

_"Eomma!", 2 bocah kecil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Memeluk kaki namja itu. Namun Baekhyun diam saja. _

_"Eomma?", kembali 2 bocah itu memanggil Baekhyun. Mendongak namun Baekhyun tetap diam._

_"Hyunsun, Hyunmoon. Eomma kalian baru sembuh, dia butuh istirahat. Biarkan dulu eomma kalian ya?", Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian 2 bocah itu dari Baekhyun._

_Kedua bocah itu menatap Eunhyuk. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka di kaki Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian._

_Setelah merasakan tidak ada yang memegang kakinya, Baekhyun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan semua orang yang tadi bersamanya, termasuk pandangan sedih 2 bocah kecil yang tadi memeluk kakinya._

_"Halmoeni, eomma kenapa? Kenapa eomma mengabaikanku dan Hyunsun?" tanya bocah yeoja, Hyunmoon._

_Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap kedua bocah itu._

_"Eomma kalian baru sembuh sayang. Masih butuh istirahat. Nanti kalau eomma kalian sudah benar-benar pulih, baru kalian boleh bermanja-manja lagi dengan eomma kalian. Kalian __sabar ya?__"_

_"Tapi kapan halmoeni?", giliran bocah namja, Hyunsun, bertanya._

_Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat, "Secepatnya sayang.", mata Eunhyuk menatap Baekhyun, "Semoga saja." sambungnya lirih._

_###_

_Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun berubah sikap. Dia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan siapapun dan apapun. Termasuk anak-anaknya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memilih tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun sekaligus untuk merawat si kembar._

_Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang, terdiam dengan sesekali menangis. Keadaan itu membuat Eunhyuk, Donghae, serta Kris khawatir. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu kondisi Baekhyun pulih dengan sendirinya._

_Bahkan Baekhyun sangat tak acuh ketika pengacara Choi datang memberitahu pesan dari suaminya, Chanyeol. Kalimat Baekhyun saat itu membuat Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kris, pengacara Choi, serta si kembar terdiam._

_"Jadi itu yang dia inginkan?", Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Lakukan saja jika memang itu yang dia mau. Beritahu aku jika semua sudah siap.", kaki Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa ekspresi. Sementara yang ditinggalkan, hanya mampu saling pandang dalam diam. Pesan Chanyeol harus segera dilaksanakan, apapun kondisi Baekhyun karena ini untuk kebaikannya._

_(Flashback Off)_

###

Waktu menunjuk hampir jam 2 malam dan Baekhyun masih berada di taman belakang. Bulan dan bintang masih setia menemani Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang saat ini bersamaku Yeollie? Kenapa Kris? Hiks hiks. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Kembali dia terbawa ke masa lalunya.

_(Flashback On)_

_Baekhyun tengah membereskan sarapan ketika Chanyeol terlihat menurun tangga dalam kondisi rapi._

_"Mau kemana Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun._

_"Ke rumah eomma dan aku ada janji dengan pengacara Choi."_

_"Eh? Pengacara Choi? Janji apa?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya, "Hanya urusan kecil sayang.", bibir Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang lalu memeluknya erat._

_"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie. Sangat mencintaimu."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibir suaminya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Yeollie."_

_Ucapan Baekhyun mendapat sebuah senyuman dari Chanyeol._

_"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita, darimu untukku." pinta Chanyeol._

_Dahi Baekhyun berkernyit, "Apa itu Yeollie?"_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Menikahlah dengan Kris."_

_Sontak kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Maksudmu?"_

_"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Kris."_

_Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan emosi, "Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol? Kemarin kau meminta anak-anak memanggil Kris dengan appa, sekarang kau memintaku untuk menikah dengan Kris dengan alasan sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Kau...kau keterlaluan Chanyeol.", Baekhyun menghentakkan apron di tangannya dan beranjak. Namun Chanyeol memegang tangannya._

_Bisa dengan jelas Chanyeol lihat air mata menggenang di mata Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun emosi namun permintaan Chanyeol sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya._

_"Maaf. Maafkan permintaanku." ucap Chanyeol lirih seraya mengelus punggung istrinya yang bergetar._

_"Kenapa...kenapa kau memintaku melakukan itu Yeollie? Hiks. Di saat seharusnya kita bahagia dengan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kenapa meminta hal konyol seperti itu? Hiks. Itu menyakitkan."_

_Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, menghela nafas pelan._

_"Iya aku tahu. Tapi sungguh aku memintanya untuk kebaikanmu Baekkie."_

_Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, "Yang baik untukku adalah bersamamu Yeollie. Hanya bersamamu. Bukan yang lain."_

_"Maaf. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi.", Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Jemarinya menyeka air mata namja yang paling dia cintai, "Namun aku harap kau mau menyetujuinya jika waktunya tiba."_

_"Tapi Yeollie..."_

_"Hanya jika waktunya tiba.", Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya, "Dan saat itu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti.", Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekkie."_

_Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dia memeluk erat suaminya. Menyalurkan pesan cinta dalam hatinya dimana hanya ada Chanyeol yang bertahta disana. Sungguh dia tidak ingin menuruti permintaan Chanyeol namun mulutnya bungkam untuk mengutarakan penolakan. _

_Sebulan setelah kejadian buruk di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui maksud dan tujuan permintaan Chanyeol. Hal ini disampaikan langsung pengacara Choi. Pengacara keluarga Chanyeol itu menyampaikan 3 hal pokok, dimana salah satunya adalah bahwa Baekhyun dan Kris harus menikah seminggu kemudian._

_Dan semuanya memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol, tepat seminggu kemudian, Baekhyun dan Kris pun menikah secara sederhana. _

_(Flashback Off)_

###

Kris menatap sosok Baekhyun yang belum beranjak sedetik pun dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Jam 3 pagi dan Kris akui dia mengantuk dan lelah, namun dia tidak bisa tidur sementara Baekhyun masih terjaga. Kris tidak mau dianggap lalai jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

Pandangan mata Kris sayu. Dia sangat tahu seberapa besar cinta Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Namja itu menghela nafas seraya membawa secangkir kopi yang tadi dibuatnya untuk membantunya tetap terjaga.

###

Mata Baekhyun masih menerawang langit yang tidak sedikit pun berubah. Wajahnya pucat, belum ditambah angin yang berhembus dingin. Entah Baekhyun merasakannya atau tidak. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Raganya masih bernafas namun jiwanya entah kemana.

"Baekkie."

Suara itu kembali memanggil sang belahan jiwa. Namun Baekhyun tak menyahut, dia hanya diam.

"Sayang."

Kembali suara Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan kehadiran sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini sayang?"

"Sampai Tuhan membawaku bersamamu."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa untuk itu. Waktumu belum tiba. Hidupmu masih jauh bersama Kris."

"Hidupku sudah mati sejak kau pergi Yeollie. Tidak ada lagi hidup untukku tanpa dirimu."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku mohon jangan membuat jalanku sulit sayang."

Baekhyun menunduk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sulit? Apakah dia membuat jalan Chanyeol sulit? Tapi dia hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia merasa Chanyeol menolaknya.

"Kau menolakku." ucapnya kemudian, "Kau tidak ingin bersamaku kan? Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku kan? Hiks. Kenapa kau begitu Yeollie? Hiks hiks."

"Aku tidak menolakmu Baekkie. Aku mohon jangan berpikir seperti itu. Jika aku bisa, aku pun masih ingin bersamamu, menemanimu, merawat anak-anak kita hingga mereka dewasa dan menua bersamamu, tapi takdirku sudah habis untuk itu. Mengertilah sayang. Jangan membuatku sulit. Kau harus percaya bahwa meskipun aku tak ada, aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terisak. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Jadi...hiks...kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?"

"Hanya ragaku sayang. Namun cintaku, jiwaku, akan selalu berada di hatimu selama kau juga masih mencintaiku."

Isakan Baekhyun terdengar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan Yeollie? Apa yang kau inginkan? Hiks."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya membuatnnya menoleh.

"Lepaskan aku sayang. Biarkan aku pergi. Mulailah hidupmu dengan Kris, belajarlah untuk mencintainya."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kencang menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol, "Tidak Yeollie, aku tidak bisa. Hiks. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon Baekkie, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kau bisa melepaskanku pergi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hiks. Aku tidak mau! Berhenti! Aku mohon berhenti Yeollie!", Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Baekkie..."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu!",

Baekhyun beranjak memasuki rumah. Kris yang berada di ruang tengah menatap Baekhyun yang berlari kencang ke lantai 2.

"Baek.", Kris memanggil Baekhyun namun tak di pedulikan namja itu.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka kasar. Dia membuka laci mejanya. Tangannya terulur meraih sebuah kotak cincin. Dia lalu berlari keluar kamarnya dan menulikan telinganya ketika Kris kembali memanggilnya.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu mobilnya dan melajukannya. Kris yang mendengar deru mesin mobil segera keluar. Dia panik kala melihat Baekhyun pergi dengan mobilnya. Namja itu pun segera memasuki mobil yang ada dan melajukannya mengikuti Baekhyun.

###

"Mau kemana kau Baek pagi buta seperti ini?" gumam Kris.

Baekhyun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan masih terisak. Laju mobil Baekhyun berhenti di tepi jurang di gunung Bukhan. Namja itu berdiri di sana.

Dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang dia bawa. Meraih cincin itu. Baekhyun juga melepas cincin yang selama ini melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Namja itu menyatukan dua cincin itu, lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Yeollie. Kau akan selalu menjadi belahan jiwaku. Dan kini...hiks...aku akan melepaskanmu, tenanglah disana sayang.", Baekhyun terisak, "Pergilah Yeollie."

Baekhyun melempar sepasang cincin itu ke dasar jurang. Jurang tempat dimana terjadi kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa Park Chanyeol, suaminya.

Namja itu menunduk. Dia menumpahkan air matanya. Kris mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"Kris."

Akhirnya nama itu terucap dari bibir Baekhyun setelah 3 tahun Kris menanti. Namja yang disebut namanya itu tersenyum. Dia mengelus surai Baekhyun dan bersambut dengan Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kris.

"Dia telah pergi Kris. Aku sudah melepaskannya. Hiks."

Kris mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya, "Tenanglah Baek. Tenanglah.", kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kris karena hanya itu yang sementara bisa dia katakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol menatap mereka dan perlahan menghilang.

"Berbahagialah bersama Kris. Aku akan menjaga kalian."

###

Dan setelah kejadian di tepi jurang, untuk pertama kalinya, Kris tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun dalam 1 ranjang. Dan itu pun atas permintaan Baekhyun, Kris menyambut hal itu dengan senang hati. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah dan Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidur bersama, namun Kris tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun selain memeluknya. Karena dia tahu, Baekhyun belum siap. Baekhyun butuh sedikit waktu, sedikit lagi.

Pagi itu, Kris terkejut kala tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Dia pun bergegas turun namun seketika dia tertegun. Bagaimana tidak terkejut setelah 3 tahun menikah Kris selalu mendapati Baekhyun hanya diam termenung dan lebih seperti mayat hidup? Tapi pagi ini, Kris menemukan Baekhyun tengah memasak di dapur. Namja itu mendekati dapur.

"Pagi Kris." ucap Baekhyun kala melihat Kris.

"Baek, kau..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukkan. Kali ini, senyum indah yang menghipnotis Kris telah kembali.

"Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Dan tolong bangunkan anak-anak ya." pinta Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih setia dia tunjukkan.

Kris tertegun sejenak. Dia menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. Dia yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat baik. Baekhyun telah kembali dari keterpurukannya.

###

Kris menuruni tangga bersama dengan si kembar. Kedua bocah itu terlihat bersemangat karena ketika membangunkan mereka, Kris memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, 2 bocah itu bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam mereka dan kini, mereka berlari menuruni tangga dengan tidak sabar.

"Eomma!", teriak kedua bocah itu. Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan, tersenyum menatap kedua buah hatinya. Dia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan kedua bocah yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Kami sangat merindukan eomma." ucap Hyunsun diikuti anggukan Hyunmoon. Baekhyun menatap kedua bocah itu.

"Eomma juga merindukan kalian. Maafkan eomma ya karena sudah tidak mengacuhkan kalian selama ini. Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh marah dan menghukum eomma karena eomma tidak bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk kalian."

Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon menggeleng kuat dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak marah eomma. Kami juga tidak akan menghukum eomma. Kami sayang pada eomma. Eomma adalah eomma terbaik." tutur Hyunmoon.

Air mata Baekhyun menetes mendengar penuturan kedua anaknya. Kris pun terharu menatap adegan di hadapannya.

"Eomma berjanji, mulai sekarang, eomma akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Eomma akan berusaha menjadi eomma yang lebih baik untuk kalian. Eomma sayang kalian.", mata Baekhyun menatap Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon. Kedua bocah itu tersenyum. Baekhyun mengecup sayang kedua pasang mata anaknya.

"Sekarang kalian sarapan ya. Eomma sudah buatkan masakan favorit kalian." ucap Baekhyun. Wajah kedua bocah itu berbinar.

"Benarkah?", Hyunsun memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih eomma.", Hyunmoon berucap. Keduanya memeluk Baekhyun sejenak dan langsung menyerbu meja makan. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan bahagia. Matanya lalu beralih ke Kris.

"Kris."

Kris tersenyum seraya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Senang melihatmu kembali tersenyum."

Baekhyun menatap sosok namja di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar untukku. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon selama ini. Maaf jika sikapku selama ini menyakitimu. Aku..."

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi Baek. Aku mengerti. Aku paham. Dan...kau tidak perlu memaksa diri untuk bisa menerimaku sebagai suamimu. Asal kau terus tersenyum, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Mata keduanya beradu. Baekhyun meraih sesuatu di saku apronnya. Sebuah cincin. Kris terkejut menatap cincin yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

"Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik. Aku ingin belajar untuk bisa mencintaimu dan menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Mungkin dulu aku tidak melakukannya dengan baik sehingga Tuhan mengambil Chanyeol dariku. Kali ini, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua dengan kehadiranmu. Kau sudah menjadi suami yang baik selama ini Kris. Kau pun sudah menjalankan amanat Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Dan untuk kali ini...", Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya seraya menatap cincin di tangannya, "Biarkan aku mencobanya untukmu. Ijinkan aku melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dan pendamping hidupmu.", Baekhyun menyodorkan cincin di tangannya kepada Kris.

Mata Kris menatap cincin itu dan Baekhyun bergantian. Cincin itu adalah milik Baekhyun sebagai cincin pernikahan mereka namun selama mereka menikah hingga kemarin, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun memakainya. Ada perasaan haru dan bahagia merayap di hati Kris.

"Aku mohon pakaikan di jariku jika kau mengijinkanku." pinta Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum, tangannya meraih cincin itu dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik kedua bibirnya ke atas. Dia menatap Kris.

"Terima kasih Kris."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih Baek. Terima kasih sudah mau kembali.", Kris memeluk Baekhyun.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun kembali merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya ketika Kris memeluknya.

"Tapi...aku punya permintaan Kris." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa itu Baek?"

Baekhyun menunduk, dia menghela nafas.

"Aku...meskipun aku berkata aku ingin belajar untuk mencintaimu dan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti bahwa bagaimanapun...", Baekhyun menatap Kris, "Cintaku kepada Chanyeol tetap lebih besar. Dia tetap akan selalu menjadi pemilik tempat paling istimewa di hati juga hidupku. Dia tetap adalah ayah dari anak-anakku dan dia akan selalu menjadi belahan jiwaku. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

Kris tertegun sejenak mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Namun sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Dari dulu aku sangat memahami perasaan kalian. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek. Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu? Aku sangat memahami perasaanmu." ucap Kris lembut seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun bisa menangkap ketulusan di mata Kris. Dia pun membalasa senyuman Kris dan kembali memeluk namja itu, "Terima kasih Kris. Chanyeol benar dengan memilihmu sebagai suamiku. Dia benar."

Tangan Kris mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Sama-sama Baek."

"Kita sarapan?" ajak Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk. Keduanya pun menyusul si kembar yang masih menikmati sarapan mereka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, suasana hidup tercipta di ruang makan itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengantar Kris dan si kembar keluar. Si kembar akan berangkat sekolah bersama Kris seperti biasanya.

"Kris.", panggilan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Kris.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau pulang setelah makan siang?" pinta Baekhyun.

Dahi Kris berkernyit mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, "Kenapa?"

Mata Baekhyun menatap Kris, "Aku...aku ingin mengunjungi Chanyeol. Tapi jika kau sibuk..."

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Kris tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang setelah makan siang dan menemanimu mengunjungi Chanyeol. Sudah cukup lama juga aku tidak berkunjung ke sana."

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, "Terima kasih Kris."

Kris mengangguk, "Aku berangkat ya.", Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju mobilnya dimana si kembar sudah menanti. Baekhyun menatap kepergian mobil Kris dengan senyum.

###

Sore itu, Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol bersama Kris. Keduanya berbincang banyak hal selama perjalanan. Mobil Kris berhenti di sebuah area pemakaman. Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan memasuki area pemakaman menuju makam Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun terlihat membawa seikat bunga edelweis, bunga yang selalu Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun dan juga merupakan simbol keabadian.

Kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan "Park Chanyeol". Baekhyun tertegun kala melihat makam Chanyeol yang rapi dan bersih.

"Apa kau...", Baekhyun menatap Kris. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Chanyeol bukan hanya suamimu, tapi dia juga sahabatku. Jadi sudah seharusnya bukan?", ucapan Kris menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia lalu meletakkan bunga edelweis yang ia bawa.

Tangannya mengelus batu nisan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap, kau sekarang sudah tenang. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan seperti kemarin lagi. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi dan membuatmu khawatir.", Baekhyun menahan air matanya, "Aku...aku janji aku akan bahagia bersama Kris.", Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Beristirahatlah sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.", Baekhyun mengecup batu nisan itu dan mengelusnya lalu beranjak. Namja itu memeluk Kris.

"Kita pulang." pinta Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk. Dia menatap makam Chanyeol, "Beristirahatlah sahabat. Tenanglah disana."

Kris dan Baekhyun beranjak seraya bergandengan tangan. Namun Kris terhenyak kala melihat sosok yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Jagalah dia baik-baik." ucap sosok itu lirih. Kris yang sempat tertegun lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap Kris seolah bertanya ada apa, Kris hanya memberi isyarat dengan dagunya agar Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, namja itu terhenyak namun kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia kala melihat Chanyeol tengah mengurai senyum penuh kasih di sampingnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan Chanyeol membelai pipinya sayang. Senyum Baekhyun semakin sempurna ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanannya. Kris pun tersenyum. Dia yakin, keluarga mereka akan baik-baik saja, karena kini Baekhyun telah kembali dan Chanyeol akan ada untuk menjaga mereka.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A****khirnya selesai. Niatnya mau ga sepanjang ini tapi apa daya, ceritanya sedikit melebar dan Dee ga mau bikin readers bingung jadi Dee perlu nyelipin penjelasan kenapa begini dan kenapa begitu. Mian kalo kesannya terlalu dipaksakan dan jelek dan ga menarik dan absurd. Dee udah berusaha sebaik mungkin *bow***

**.**

**STOP PLAGIARISM**

**APPRECIATION OF OTHER PEOPLE****'S**** WORK**

**.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**GOD BLESS AND TAKE CARE**


End file.
